


How to Avoid Trouble (And Possibly Get Laid)

by FrostAcademic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel and Saix Somebodies mention, Axel kinda sleeps around but it's all good, Axel likes rimjobs, Demyx/Axel mention, M/M, Mentioned Xigbar, Oral Sex, Sex to avoid trouble, Vexen is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: Sex was just a way to an end, a burst of pleasure to relax, relieve tension, and possibly get a small memory out of it. Nothing else.





	How to Avoid Trouble (And Possibly Get Laid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa for your birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+for+your+birthday).



The muscles at the back of his throat were starting to twinge from overuse, and his knees scraped the fabric of his coat uncomfortably, but he didn't stop moving: he couldn't, unless he wanted everything exposed. The punishment for failure was high, and he wasn't the only person who would do anything to avoid that price. Nothing was too dramatic, nothing too degrading, so as to avoid Xemnas' wrath for a failed mission.

  
And so, Axel found himself knelt in the labs beneath Nothing's Call, on his knees before Vexen, sucking his cock like a common whore, to avoid his failure getting to Xemnas' ears. Twilight Town wasn't an easy place for him to return to, a fact Xemnas knew well: he'd be threatened with Duskifying if he failed again, which was exactly what happened today. The memories had been too strong, and he'd left, sobs he couldn't control ratcheting his chest. He spent hours in a corner of the dark corridors, crying, until Vexen found him.

  
"That's it... slow and steady..." A hand rubbed his scalp, and it made him feel a bit degraded, like a pet being rubbed after doing something right for once. "Don't stop Axel..."

  
The way his name left Vexen's lips made Axel cringe, but he kept going, his hands gently rubbing Vexen's skinny thighs. His nose tickled, as Vexen's wiry pubic hair brushed it. The man's body was strangely smooth, except for the downy triangle framing his cock between his narrow legs, and it made Axel wonder what sorts of things Vexen really made down here... the rumours of his clones being used for more than experiments were an old hat, but Axel was starting to wonder. A lot could be done with body hair.

  
This wasn't the first time he'd sucked someone: he vaguely recalled it from his human life, and it was always Xigbar's price for not telling about midnight runs to the kitchen for late snacks. And he and Demyx had one done it for fun, with no strings, doing it just to let loose, and relax some after a stressful mission. He'd honed a few skills, and was able to keep Vexen satisfied.  
But it didn't mean he liked it: Vexen's cock tasted cold, even when erect, and his cum was bitter, tinged with acids and pill taste. He always swallowed anyway, and said all the right things after, lying about how good it was. He never liked it, and he was sick of it.  
But, it was the only price a Nobody would ask, with the thrill it gave: during sex, and at the peak of orgasm, emotions long ago lost resurfaced, and, if you were lucky, if the orgasm was hard enough, a memory could come back to you.

That rush was like a drug, and a Nobody would do whatever they had to to have it again. Axel knew this well enough, since his own sexual escapades were for the same reasons. In a way, he couldn't fault Vexen for wanting it.

  
"Close, Axel... don't you dare pull off," Vexen said, his tone quite icy and calm for a man getting a blowjob. He said this every time, even though Axel had never once pulled off.  
With a low moan, Vexen's cock gave a throb, and the bitter cum exploded from the slit, filling Axel's mouth. He swallowed, trying to taste it as little as possible, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

  
"Good...." Vexen said softly, grabbing Axel's chin. Axel stared back, defiantly, his eyes hard.

"What now, huh? A fuck wasn't in the deal."

  
Vexen grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "After that amazing job, I wouldn't even press the matter. However...." He stood, looking down at Axel, his bared crotch hidden by his coat. "I do think returning the favor is in order."

Axel blinked calmly, hiding his shock: Vexen had never once offered this, and, even with him having all the sex appeal of a dead fish, Axel's cock twitched, heat flooding his groin. "You liar... you hate doing anything back. Xigbar said you wouldn't even jerk him off."  
"That was Xigbar," Vexen said, lightly stroking Axel's cheek. The meaning was clear: Vexen didn't get it up to Xigbar. Difficult to imagine, as Xigbar had slept with everyone in the Organization at some point.

  
"...fine. But you do it my way. You do everything I ask, got it?"

  
Vexen only smiled, stroking Axel's cheek with his palm. Axel had to suppress a shudder.

 

 

Despite the fact he didn't want to admit it, Axel was rather enjoying this: he'd insisted on a rimjob before the main event, and Vexen showed no qualms about it, lapping at his hole like it was food for a dying man, his tongue snaking in now and then. Axel did feel a bit silly with his legs up over Vexen's shoulders, but a sigh escape his lips. "Damn... you've got some tricks in you, old boy."

  
"Do not," Vexen spat, pulling up, "Call me old."

  
"Fine, fine...but still...where'd you learn that, huh? I doubt a scientist has a lot of asses to lick." Axel chuckled. "Is anusology a thing now?"

  
Vexen smirked, his cold fingertip tracing Axel's pucker, but not daring to go in. "I hope you're satisfied with that? The taste is growing old." He lightly dug his nail into the skin. "Though clean...shockingly."

  
"Yeah, you did good...but you're far from done." Axel grabbed Vexen's chin. "You're sucking my cock...you offered, and you'd better supply."

  
Vexen nodded, his eyes a bit bright. "I never lie when it comes to sex...as Luxord and Xigbar can attest."

  
Axel chuckled. "God...we've all fucked Luxord... he's a horny old dog."

  
"And you're not?' Vexen nuzzled Axel's thigh with a cool cheek. "You're hard...shouldn't I be putting my mouth to better use than talking about Luxord?" He teased.

  
Axel's cock was throbbing, the tip brushing Vexen's cheek, a thin trail of fluid tracing across it. Axel shivered at the feeling of skin on skin.

  
Vexen teased by only licking at the slit, the very tip of his tongue touching the folds of skin hiding the head.

Axel shivered, and finally spoke, his voice tense, "Don't tease me...do it right."

  
"Yes..." Vexen chuckled, putting his lips to the head at last, sucking gently. Axel sighed, his hand going to Vexen's scalp, gently pushing. The man was an asshole, and his cock tasted terrible... but goddamn could he give good head. Axel shifted his hips, thrusting further into Vexen's mouth, seeking that release. His mind blanked, as the familiar heat built in his groin, building in his testicles. He pressed down on Vexen's neck, forcing him down deeper, his cockhead prodding deep into his throat.

  
Thankfully, the chilly scientist didn't seem to have any gag reflex, and took it, as Axel's cock throbbed. Arching off the bed, Axel grunted in shuddering pitches, not bothering to hold his cries back, his orgasm ripping from him in hot pulses. In the darkness of his mind, eyes closed so tight spots danced in the darkness. As they did, a fragment shot into his brain, as bright and real as if he was reliving it

  
_...missed you homework again, Lea? It's not my issue. You can fail math alone, I'm not letting you copy off me again._

  
_Not even for a blowjob?_

  
_....it depends on if you throw in a rimjob._

_God, you know I hate doing that..._

_Deal's a deal, Lea, you know that._

_Fuck you, Isa...._

_Wasn't that sort of the point?_

_Ugh, fine, you whore._

  
It went dark, as his high faded, Vexen lapping at the tip of his cock to clean it. "...was that sufficient?" His voice was biting, clearly not willing to take criticisms here.

  
Axel sighed, relaxing on the bed, despite the itchy sheets, and lack of a pillow. "It's good enough...you could do better, though."

  
A bite on his thigh made him grunt, but he ignored it: Vexen knew he was good, and that Axel was simply teasing. He straightened, pulling his zipper open. Axel looked up at him, as Vexen wiggled free of his pants, his boots kicked off into the corner. Thumbing off his briefs, Vexen stretched, his cock dangling placidly between his thighs, the head bright pink, shaft long. Axel didn't bother hiding his gaze, looking over the balls below, and noticing how hairless Vexen was once again.

Axel trimmed, sure, no one liked an 80's afro version of pubic hair, but no one in Organization 13 was hairless like a child. After all the times he'd seen it, it still looked odd.

  
"...move over...your massive backside is taking up the whole bed," Vexen snapped, flinging the covers aside. Axel frowned, and moved, hating the part to come: Vexen demanded spooning and cuddles after sex acts, no matter how trivial. His cold body pressed to Axel, as he rested his cheek on his shoulder.

  
"....Axel?" His voice was soft, which wasn't usual for the loud, flamboyant attitudes Vexen usually pulled out in battle.

  
"Hmm?" Axel aimed for non committal, but, even with his chilly skin, Vexen felt nice curled against him. Comforting, in some cheap way.

  
"...this was nice." Vexen's voice was barely a whisper, and Axel resisted a sigh; It had been nice, but Nobodies didn't attach from sex. Vexen playing at cuddles and pillow talk was making his stomach feel tight. He sat up, pulling away from the other man, pulling on his pants, having no clue where his briefs were, and not caring. He pulled on his shirt, as Vexen rolled on his side, getting the idea.

  
Sex was just a way to an end, a burst of pleasure to relax, relieve tension, and possibly get a small memory out of it. Nothing else. Not even Demyx attempted hanging around after sex, up and dressed right after his final orgasm, and out the door before you could even zip up.

  
"...thanks," Axel said, pulling on his coat.

Vexen shot him a look, but nodded. "...keep yourself clean if you expect this to ever happen again, your foreskin tasted sweaty." He sniffed, looking disgusted. "...the fact your anus was clean is shocking. Keep it that way."

  
With this barb, he closed his eyes, and pulled the covers up to his chest, relaxing into the pillows. That was that.

  
Axel zipped up his coat, spotting his briefs on the doorknob on the way out. He was stuffing them in his pocket when he walked into the hall, colliding with a tall man who smirked, eyes bright. He spotted the briefs, and pulled them out, letting them hang off his forefinger like something nasty he'd picked off his shoe. "Out so late....Axel?" he said, amused.

  
"...Lord Xemnas..." Axel muttered, cheeks hot. "I was...just..." he stammered, lamely.

  
Xemnas chuckled, holding up Axel's briefs. "Is there a certain reason your underpants are in your pocket, rather than on your person?"

  
Axel looked right into Xemnas' eyes, knowing damn well he knew there was none, and what he'd been doing out of him room so late. It couldn't have been more obvious.

  
"...you know I've got none, Lord Xemnas... and I know your price."

  
Xemnas said nothing. Axel put a hand on his chest, rubbing in small circles. "I can make it up to you, sir....you know I can."

  
Xemnas remained stoic, not so much as smiling, as Axel slid down, pulling the zipper of his coat open, exposing the smooth planes of his chest. Only here did Xemnas move, grabbing Alex's wrist in his fist, squeezing. "In the hall? Like animals?"

  
"..I'm sorry, sir." Axel hung his head, but let a grin slink across his lips. "...if you would show me to your rooms, sir...we can continue."

  
Xemnas said nothing, simply turned, his coat flying open behind him like wings, before settling around him.  
Axel followed, his pants rising out of shape, as his erection returned with a vegenance.

 

Axel let out a groan, eyes closing briefly, despite the thickness down his throat: his fingers skated over Xemnas' thighs, as the larger man sucked Axel with subtle motions of his jaw, barely moving. Axel bobbed up and down, but there was little need to, as Xemnas was long enough to be two or three inches in his mouth without lifting up. The view wasn't too bad, as Xemnas' balls bobbed right in front of his eyes. He didn't dare pull off to lick them, or tease them; Xemnas demanded there was no pause during sex.

  
The old heat built, exploding as he dared lift his hips, his cock running into Xemnas' mouth as a memory exploded behind his tightly shut eyes

  
_...possibly pregnant, Axel. I told you_

  
_I can't be a dad, Shelley, don't do this..._

  
He swallowed automatically, Xemnas' cum bitter on his lips. The man himself sat up, and slid off the bed.

  
"...you're forgiven for being out late. Don't do it again this week."

  
With that, Xemnas swooped out of the room naked, clothes hanging off his arms.  
Wiping his lips, Axel nodded to himself, mulling over the memories that had burst into his mind, with no context for them.

 

  
He didn't sleep until late in the morning, and woke at noon to the news of another trip to Wonderland for recon. Apparently, a doorknob was discovered to be alive, and sentient. That was certainly a big discovery, and deserved further research.

  
He dressed, groggy from the long night, running fingers through his hair instead of a comb, rubbing his teeth. His breath stank of cum and french fries; there was no escaping a brushing.

In the hall, Luxord walked by with a smirk, holding up two fingers in a V, and waggling his tongue through them. "Extra activities last night, Axel? Against the cards, you know...you should only lick anus on days with T's in them."

Axel blinked, and rolled his eyes. "That...doesn't even deserve a reply, Lux...go boil yourself in some tea or something...I've got recon."

Luxord stalked off, chuckling. "As you wish...."

Axel watched him go, then sighed. "...putz."

He opened a dark corridor, and stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even apologize.  
> Start of a possible series, but probably not.  
> For Alyssa's birthday.


End file.
